


Roses Are Red

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samA/N: On my mobile got this idea for a little Sam drabble.Word Count: 191Parings: Sam x ReaderWarnings: character death, angst





	Roses Are Red

*Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Please come back  
Sam I love you*  
Over and over those words played in his head. Your words, in your voice, on constant repeat in his mind.   
One stupid little fight, one stupid fight and he had taken off to clear his head. He hadn’t come back for hours, ignored your voicemails. He had needed some space, never had he imagined he’d come home to this.  
Signs of a struggle led him to the room you shared. Your lifeless body on the floor in a pool of blood. He held you in his arms and cried.  
“I’m so sorry (Y/N). I’m so sorry.”  
He brushed your hair off your face, and kissed your forehead.  
“I’m sorry baby girl.” He whispers  
“I’ll fix this I promise.” He knew his words were useless. You never wanted to be brought back, told him when it was time it was time.  
Dean helped him give you the hunters’ funeral you deserved, and left him alone to grieve.   
Watching the flames, Sam whispers his last goodbye  
“Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You’ll never know how much I love you.”


End file.
